


他笃定这是一个俗套的爱情故事

by Troy_pooh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh
Summary: *R18出没*这是一辆通往幼儿园的车*OOC属于我，利艾他们属于彼此





	他笃定这是一个俗套的爱情故事

浓稠的夜色阻隔住了狭小天台下方的热闹和喧嚣。深夜的寒冬，室外冰冷刺骨，有谁会愿意从热闹温暖的室内，中抽身而出将自己隔绝在冬夜冰冷的夜色中呢。  
好吧，显而易见，事实上是有的。  
艾伦的指尖夹着一支已经快要燃烧殆尽的烟，眼神空濛地凝视着乡野间冷寂的山峦连绵。显然烟灰快要落满他一手，吐息着热度的烟头缓慢燃烧着，烫着手指后艾伦才后知后觉地将烟头甩开。  
到目前为止他至少在心里咒骂了一万遍的让·基尔希斯，早在六个小时之前就不应该答应某个马脸关于“去乡下度过愉快周末”的提议。  
正如所有俗套的爱情故事里都会上演的那样。  
一切都源于两年前的酒后精虫上脑的发泄行为。  
艾伦只是模糊地记得酒吧里那个气质冷淡的男人，握着酒杯的样子像个贵族，覆上他腰背的手指骨节分明。在短暂的交谈留下联系方式之后，他们驱车去了附近的一家旅馆，完美的一夜情。  
后来男人也有打给艾伦过几次电话，直到现在艾伦的通讯录中都有保存着那个尴尬的号码。  
再后来就到了实习入职的那个暑假。  
就在副董事韩吉·佐耶打算带着新人准备到公司的各个部分去熟悉一下公司环境，正巧在电梯中碰到了前往会议去的上司。  
“哟，利威尔。”红发的女人嬉皮笑脸地扯了扯他的领带，“小心一会儿会议上没精神呐。”  
艾伦瞪着那个男人深蓝色的领带和钮钉都快要盯出个洞来，他几乎能感受到电梯里空气冻结住的声音。韩吉毫无知觉的继续说着：“这是艾伦·耶格尔，毕竟以后的时间替你这个怪人负责你的日程，不如现在先熟悉熟悉也是好的。”  
男人顺着艾伦震惊到呆滞的目光看出来，面上倒是没什么多余的表情，目光在他的脸上划过片刻后移开。“嗯。”  
结果是艾伦，还没有等到正式转正的时间到就急吼吼地提交了申请选择离职。  
多少不明白内情的人摇着头叹息嘲笑他的脑子简单，就企业实力来说“自由之翼”绝对是名列前三，哪怕一开始做个实习的副董事秘书虽说或许野心难以满足但总不能被上司揩了油不成？  
估计连艾伦本人听了这样的言论只会尖叫。  
没错就是揩油，青天白日大庭广众之下。  
我，艾伦·耶格尔，社会好青年，还不想成为在还未转正就已经成为和副董事有床伴关系的人。  
自那之后他再也没有单方面联系过利威尔。  
如果不是让提议的到乡下来聚会，加上韩吉又是好友阿明关系亲密的前辈，再加上韩吉好死不死地有带上了利威尔，谁会半夜跑来天台吹风啊！  
现在好了，此地距离城市至少有十几公里的路程，而他们当中唯一能开车的让——艾伦敢保证，绝无意外——肯定已经喝醉了。  
艾伦重重的叹了一口气，转身准备回房间。  
只能暂且在这里留宿了。

“艾伦·耶格尔。”  
男人清冷的声线在寂静的房间里显得格外突兀。  
“那个我走错房间了不好意思！”  
艾伦摸到壁灯的手指立马缩回，抬脚就要离开。  
利威尔勾腿顺势在他膝盖窝处一踹，不偏不倚正巧落在男人怀里。他伸臂搂住艾伦的腰，右手钳住了下颚，强迫艾伦抬头看着自己。  
青年温润如碧玉般的眼瞳在月色里闪亮亮的，姣好的淡粉色唇瓣微张，微微发出些不适的鼻音。  
“利威尔先生，呜……！”  
利威尔对着那张不合时宜的嘴就直接亲了下去，如同惩罚似的啃咬吮吸着艾伦的唇瓣，舌尖粗暴地探入口腔内壁柔嫩的皮肉。  
艾伦吃痛，一双空出来的手不断在利威尔肩膀上推拒：“等一下……嗯……等一下！利威尔先生！”  
男人不满地咬了一下他的喉结：“叫利威尔。”  
艾伦吞了一口唾沫，心虚地朝门外看看，利威尔明白他的意思：“没人会发现的。这可是二楼。”说罢一双手也没闲着，转眼间就扯开了艾伦的外衣和内衬，扯掉脖颈上碍事的围巾，偏转角度在上面留下属于自己的痕迹。  
不对，有哪里不对劲。等到艾伦反应过来时，已经被利威尔压着退到床边，男人伏在他的左胸，仿佛那是什么美味似的一遍遍用唇舌描摹乳粒的形状，毫不掩饰的啧啧声让艾伦面红耳赤。艾伦难耐地弓起腰，就像之前的几次一样，无论多少次都会被这个男人粗暴直接的性爱模式撩拨起兴趣，他咬紧了牙关，在快感之中发出低低的呜咽声：“要做就做……你快点……”  
仿佛是终于得到了许可一般，利威尔左手利索地将艾伦反过来，握着他前面右手也没闲着，上下快速撸动着艾伦已经微微挺立起来的欲望。  
“哈……”艾伦将脸整个埋进被褥中，咬紧了枕巾阻挡自己几乎要破喉而出的呻吟。后穴被一点点的开拓打开，几乎能感受到利威尔的指节携了一点冰凉湿润的软膏慢慢插入进来。“你……”艾伦转过去瞪他，“不会是随身携带的润滑剂吧。”  
“啧。”男人扬起手在艾伦挺翘的臀瓣上不轻不重地拍了一下，听闻青年发出“哎呦”的一声痛呼才不咸不淡地回应：“是又怎样？”  
你还真是准备充分。艾伦在心里嘟哝着，这种话他才不敢说出来，省得明天被嘲笑下不了床。  
显然过一会儿他就已经喘得说不出话来了，利威尔的手指有技巧地在他后穴的甬道里交叉蜷缩起来，先前冰凉的润滑剂已经被体温捂热发挥了作用，现在连手指的抽插都带出了淫靡的水声。  
艾伦半眯起的眼瞳里全是情欲。  
“行了……快点进来……”  
利威尔低低地嗤笑一声，握着艾伦前面的手指收缩，加大了力度：“都这么久了，有没有想我？”  
艾伦气得想骂人，后穴内壁空虚得像是要搅在一起，配合着前面越来越强烈的刺激，让他的眼中浸满泪水，“嗯？有没有？”男人富含磁性的声线和靠在他耳边呵出的湿热气体像是一种蛊惑。  
“你他妈，利威尔！”每当利威尔的脾气在床上开始莫名其妙地恶劣起来的时候，艾伦根本无可耐何没有任何別的办法，“有有有！你满意了吧！”  
“呵……”利威尔腾出左手握住自己分身的抵在艾伦微张的湿润穴口轻轻磨蹭着，“怎么想的？”  
还能怎么想，艾伦现在无比庆幸因为背对着的体味利威尔根本看不到现在自己的表情到底有多情动难耐，哪怕是在他和利威尔断了联系之后在那些隐秘的梦里，男人还是会时常的造访。  
利威尔的眼神阴沉下来， 捞起艾伦柔韧腰部，用勃起的顶端在他的跨部微微向下移动，蹭过饱满的圆球，在艾伦柔软的会阴部近乎粗暴地顶弄，龟头摩擦带来一种奇异的酥麻感，但后穴却空虚无法得到满足，两者混杂在一起的感觉要逼得他发疯，要命的是男人钳制住了他的双手，艾伦已经勃起到胀痛的阴茎被完全暴露在空气之中。  
艾伦心中那根象征着理智的弦在快感下崩断了。  
“你在电梯里蹭我，周围都是人。”艾伦红着脸喘息，低声嗫嚅道，难耐的扭动着跨部，“把我堵在卫生间，把我抱在会议室的桌子上……嗯啊！”  
说他对男人没有意思简直就是假的，在那些隐秘的梦境里利威尔衣衫不整，黑发在自己的手下变得凌乱，男人跪在浴室的瓷砖上连西装都湿透。  
其实利威尔同样忍得不好受，光是想象到第一个场景就足以让他已经硬得发痛，他利索地将艾伦翻过来，“放荡。”他啃着艾伦胸前的肌肤，对准那个紧致的穴口将自己径直插了进去。  
艾伦崩溃得“啊”的一声喊了出来，利威尔当机立断地捂住了他的嘴，艾伦汗湿的手指没章法地攥住利威尔的手臂，身下的性器在两人的腹间溅满了精液，高潮让他想要合拢双腿却因利威尔整个人覆在他身上身体被迫向男人打开。  
等到艾伦将气喘得匀了一些他才将手松开：“如果你想把睡着的人都吵醒你就尽管叫出声来。”  
“怪……嗯……怪我咯……哈啊……”艾伦瞪着一双尚存着少许泪水的青碧眼睛，从前列腺高潮中缓过来之后他才松开握着利威尔小臂的手指，转而覆盖到自己稍微有一些隆起的小腹上，细细喘着。  
“你到底是吃什么长大的？”艾伦抱怨似地说着。  
利威尔凑上去一手不断揉捏撸动着艾伦刚刚泻过的前端，咬着他耳垂吮吸舔咬，低沉道：“你倒是挺受用啊。”丝毫没有怜惜他刚刚高潮过，大幅度地整根抽出来再用力撞回去，根部粗硬的耻毛蹭得艾伦柔嫩的穴口又痛又爽，“热不热，头在哪儿，告诉我？”  
艾伦一双手臂因快感毫无章法地试图在床褥上找到一个支撑点，撞到右手边床头柜上笨重的台灯，落在地上发出砰然巨响，在寂静的深夜中显得格外明显。  
显而易见台灯引发了连锁反应，艾伦不受控制地绷紧了身体夹紧了利威尔的那根东西。  
“艾伦……”利威尔发出愉悦的喟叹，湿热的肠壁绞紧让他爽得眼前发白，借着势头狠狠捣入，性器恨恨磨过前列腺，快感铺天盖地的随之而来，“你好棒……”  
这一回艾伦没忍住，越来越大的呻吟声被撞得支离破碎，给利威尔肏干得浑身爽的哆嗦，前面更是跟失了禁似的吐出液体，眼睛里包着些许泪水，脸上乌七八糟的全是泪痕。  
这太要命了，利威尔想着，迟早会把楼下的其他人弄醒的，他低下头将他们堵在艾伦的喉咙里，唇齿一遍遍描摹过对方的唇瓣和齿关，艾伦被堵住嘴只能轻微地发出些充满情欲的闷哼声，他微微皱着眉，努力回应着利威尔的吻。  
等到利威尔开始感受到艾伦的身体发出痉挛性的轻颤，扒在他背上的十指深深掐入的时候，艾伦的性器抖了抖，喷出一股白浊的液体。利威尔大开大合的在艾伦高潮的余韵中更加凶狠地肏他，大开大合地艾伦撞得连头都顶到了墙壁上，一点怜惜都没有，根本不顾艾伦带着哭腔的求饶狠狠得操弄进肠壁里，精液一波又一波的成股射出。  
艾伦像是被操傻了，又像是累坏了呆滞地瞪着利威尔看，捂着被男人毫无节制的内射填满的小腹，闭着眼脱力的靠在他怀里，也不顾什么洁癖眼泪鼻涕全部抹在男人身上。  
“喂！脏死了，啧。”利威尔凶狠的语气像是要把艾伦揍下床，但他抱着青年的手法却无比轻柔。  
利威尔抱着艾伦到了浴室，拔出来的时候艾伦在迷糊之中轻轻哼了一声，睁开眼睛看到男人的那一刻他有些傻眼，但过了一会儿就眼泪汪汪地把脸蹭在利威尔的手上。  
无论是之前的多少次的做爱，他都会在温存的余韵之中明白，这个人，只有在短暂的肌肤相亲的时间里会暂时属于自己。可能连艾伦自己都不清楚，今夜在聚会上看到利威尔的时候自己心中涌动着的到底是害怕再一次尴尬地逃开，还是暂时拥有过再失去的痛楚。  
他情愿坚信这是一个独属于他们二人的俗套爱情故事并不愿再醒来。  
“喜欢你……”艾伦低声嗫嚅着，“全世界最喜欢你……”  
男人帮他清理下身的手指一顿，最终拉着青年的手紧紧贴在自己胸口。  
“笨蛋。”  
“我也是。”

让帮着阿明往车上塞行李。  
“我说啊。”让胆战心惊地看着三笠面对利威尔几乎快要全黑的脸，“艾伦什么时候背着我们有的男朋友啊？”  
阿明干脆闭上了眼睛：“我不知道我什么也没看见。”  
“是是是。”让忙不迭地点头，“但是……你真的没有听到昨天晚上——”  
“昨天晚上的声音？”红发女人的声音急匆匆地杀了进来，“对哦我也听到了，先是有什么重物掉在了地上然后床铺就开始嘎吱嘎吱地晃动了起来……呜呜呜！”  
阿明眼疾手快地捂住了韩吉的嘴。  
艾伦脸红得都快和三笠的围巾一个颜色。  
三笠本人则的脸看起来更黑了。  
然而处于事件漩涡中心的利威尔却没什么过激的反应。  
“喂，艾伦。”男人走过去自然地扣住了他的十指，“要回去了。”  
“还有。”利威尔顿了顿，“昨天晚上是用力了些。”  
空气安静了。  
“你这个矮子侏儒强奸犯——！！”  
“哇啊啊啊啊等一下三笠你哪来的刀啊！！！”  
“哇哦，梦幻对决吗。”  
“喂三笠——”  
“啧。”

END


End file.
